Recolector
by Experia
Summary: ¿Que harías por alguien a quien amas? Hola mi nombre es Kendall y era un recolector, un asesino a sueldo de la misma parca ¿Por que hice esto? por amor ¿Por que lo deje? por amor ¿Que quiero? redencion
1. Proposición

**Hola, a todos, bien quería decir, que decidí crear una historia nueva, esta es una historia sobrenatural, y de romance, que mi cabeza creo a raíz de mis ultimas experiencias esta semana en fin espero que la disfruten, la traigo a colación como una muestra ustedes dirán si la continuo**

**La canción es "I don`t care de Apocalyptica.**

**Kendall.**

"Si mamá estaré en casa para la cena" Avanzo por una lujosa casa, plantando huellas, y pistas "Claro llevo tus medicinas" me paro frente a el para observarlo "También te amo", cuelgo.

"Bien, señor Hornet, ultimas palabras" sonrío y el me da una mirada mortal.

"Eres un maldito bastardo" espeta con ira.

"No sabes lo cierto de esas palabras" digo con una sonrisa, antes de patear la silla, y que quede colgado por el cuello "Descanse en paz" digo antes de salir, de esa casa, y dirigirme a mi moto, bueno me presento, me llamo Kendall Schmidt tengo 25 años y soy un recolector, ¿Que es eso?, bueno es un trabajo, que consiste, en cumplir con los designios de la muerte, es un trabajo horrible, pero estoy forzado, y no mentiré es desarrollado un gusto enfermo por esto, ¿Como empecé en esto?, bueno esto comenzó hace unos 5 años.

_Flashback._

_Vaya la noche esta muy oscura y lluviosa circunstancias no muy buenas si vas en moto, bueno todo por mamá, supongo que no he tenido mucha suerte en la vida, soy el hijo de una viuda que sufre de epilepsia, solo termine la secundaria y después tuve que trabajar, mi padre murió antes que naciera, solo quiero llegar a casa, el día en la fabrica fue superpesado, mi jefe es un maldito, sigo por aquella carretera, cuando una luz trémula me ciega, siento la cabeza pesada, me duele mucho, abro los y es de día, estoy en aquella carretera, rodeado por neblina y a lo lejos distingo árboles._

_"Bienvenido" me volteo, y una mujer de cabello castaño, piel pálida labios carmesí y ojos marrones con un destello de llamas en ellos me mira con una sonrisa, algo torcida, va vestida con un delicado vestido negro._

_"¿Quien eres tú?" sonríe._

_"Bueno, me conocen de muchos nombres, hades, la parca, aunque me llamo Paulette, el ángel de la muerte a tus servicio"_

_"¿Morí?" digo en un practico suspiro._

_"Si y no"_

_"¿Como es eso?" sollozo_

_"Bueno estas en paro, puedes verlo" apunta hacia mi me volteo y me veo a mi mismo rodeado de doctores tratando de reanimarme "Pobres no saben que de todos modos morirás"_

_"No puedo morir"_

_"Claro que si velo tu mismo, aunque, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo"_

_"Lo que sea" pienso en mi madre al decir tan insensata oración._

_"Te regresare, si trabajas para mi" la miro extrañado_

_"¿Trabajar para ti?" me da una sonrisa._

_"Si, hace ya mucho que no me doy abasto, por eso tengo ayudantes si se quiere, que viven en la Tierra, matando a los que deben dejar de existir, se les dice recolectores, aunque yo les digo almas perdidas"_

_"¿Cuanto tiempo viviría?" pregunto por curiosidad, mientras analizo todo lo que dijo._

_"Virtualmente para siempre, o hasta que falles un blanco" trago pesadamente "¿Aceptas?"_

_"¡No!, no podría, eso esta mal" se ríe._

_"No en realidad, esa gente moriría de todas maneras, además podríamos pactar una remuneración, solo para hacerlo mas interesante"_

_"Eso no esta bien" respira con un poco de ira._

_"Piénsalo, que hará tu madre sin ti, además mejoraría tu modo de vida, tendrías tiempo de estudiar, lo que siempre quisiste una mejor vida, no es así"_

_"Eso supongo" no sé que responderle._

_"Si o No" hazlo por mamá_

_"Acepto" sonríe._

_"Que tengas buen viaje" dice antes de convertirse en una nube de ceniza que nubla mi vista, sumiéndome en la oscuridad, abro abruptamente los ojos, estoy en un hospital, creo que fue solo un loco sueño, veo a los doctores asombrados._

_"Señor Knight, bienvenido de vuelta, ¿Recuerda lo que paso?" niego con la cabeza "Sufrió un accidente de transito estuvo muerto por tres minutos" estoy muy sorprendido "Lo dejo para que descanse, enfermera sédelo" veo que el doctor sale, y la enfermeras pone a mi lado._

_"Espero que no te hayas olvidado del trato" me quedo etupefacto" Mira, tu primer blanco mi alma perdida" Lo observo y es mi jefe "Diviértete tienes tres meses" al decirme eso me siento adormilado, rápidamente caigo en un sueño profundo._

_Fin del flashback._

Así comenzó todo, mi jefe debía morir en un accidente laboral y lo empuje a una prensa hidráulica, acabo de matar aun multimillonario el cual supuestamente se suicido, supongo que le saque provecho, a mi situación actual, una mejor casa un mejor tratamiento para mamá, mi teléfono vibra y es ese numero.

"Hola"

"¿Como esta mi alma perdida favorita?" su voz es muy suave.

"Acabo de completar tu ultimo encargo" se ríe

"Por eso te adoro, en cinco años nunca me has defraudado"

"¿Solo me llamaste para felicitarme?"

"No también te iba a dar otro blanco"

"Esta bien ¿De quien se trata?"

"Tienes el archivo en tu cuarto"

"Está bien"

"Suerte" pongo los ojos en blanco

"Como si la necesitara" cuelgo y acelero por la carretera.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Entro en mi habitación después de darle sus medicinas a mamá, la quiero demasiado, tanto como para vender mi alma como Paullet dijo hay un archivo sobre mi cama, lo abro.

Nombre: Logan Henderson

Lugar de Nacimiento: North Richland Hills, Texas

Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de septiembre de 1989

Profesión: Actor

Fecha de defunción: 4 de Junio de 2014

Causa de muerte: Envenenamiento, en el café

La información va acompañada como siempre de una pequeña biografía, una foto y una descripción de como, cuando y donde debo encontrarlo, en este caso es en el teatro west, el 4 de Abril, a las ocho de la noche, este viernes, vaya es joven, bueno muchos de mis blancos han sido jóvenes, niños inclusive, y nunca fallo, observo el archivo el cual suelta un boleto, es para ese teatro para la obra.

"Que detalle, adoro el teatro" observo el boleto con una amplia sonrisa "Y adoro a los actores"

**Bien este fue el capitulo, lo se y para que no pregunten tanto Paulette como Kendall son malvados, no me odien por eso, como dije el que continúe con esta historia es su decisión**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Si la muerte fuera una persona como la imaginarían?**

**sin mas**

**Gracias por su atención**

**Experia**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Hola, bueno para empezar, esta semana me dedique a meditar, sobre mi decisión de poner mis historias en pausa, y saque dos concusiones: una no es justo, poner mis historias en pausa y dos no puedo continuarlas, porque miren mis otras dos historias (Mi boceto y Déjame llevarte a la luz) son por así decirlo felices y yo no me siento así, espero que el tiempo me ayude a sentirme mejor, bueno, esta historia no es para nada feliz, y por lo que siento no creo que pueda serlo, al menos no por ahora, y la continuo aun con este matiz, por un comentario, bueno dos un anónimo, y otro perteneciente a InariRusherBoy es un escritor que admiro mucho y es un honor tener un comentario suyo, eso me dio empuje con esta historia, aunque lamento que mi estilo este afectado y lamento hacer sufrir a mis personajes.**

**Disfruten.**

**Logan.**

Estoy en mi camerino, la función de hoy ya termino, siempre pienso que habría sido de mi de no haber seguido, con la actuación, tal vez mi vida fuera mas organizada, pero todas esas ideas se van cuando escucho los aplausos, me llenan de alegría y felicidad, actuar es lo que amo hacer no me veo haciendo otra cosa, suspiro, antes de levantarme, para salir del West.

"Felicidades estrella" Me dice el administrador del teatro

"Gracias Oliver, sabes que es lo que adoro" me sonríe.

"Si lo adoras ¿Por qué te pago?"

"Porque también adoro comer y tener un techo" le digo entornando la mirada

"Sabes un miembro del publico quería hablar contigo se lo que piensas..." lo detengo

"Si ya lo sabes ¿para que preguntas?"

"Pero Logan"

"Nada, no quiero otro loco acosándome, dile que ya me fui"

"Esta bien, te veré mañana Logan" me despido con un movimiento de cabeza, y salgo por atrás, nunca me ha gustado salir por aquí da a un callejón, avanzo rápidamente, cuando siento que me taclean de la nada.

"¡Entrégame todo!" me dice un joven sobresaltado probablemente drogado "¡Ahora!" me presiona su cuerpo contra el mio y siento una navaja, le entrego mi billetera, la cual abre ansioso "Solo 40" me dice sobresaltado "No me sirves" saca la navaja, cierro los ojos, y empiezo a escuchar sonidos secos, golpes, y quejidos, abro los ojos y encuentro al ladrón en el suelo con una figura negra erguida a su lado, la cual se da la vuelta, con una media sonrisa y sus ojos, brillantes orbes verdes, he visto a este tipo antes, en el publico, no podría distinguirlo a él, pero si a sus ojos, porque no dejaban de seguirme.

"Siempre eh creído que los actores son mentirosos empedernidos" dice con una risa "¿Estas bien?" me pregunta acercándose a mi, va de traje negro, y corbata azul, muy elegante.

"Si solo algo extenuado" asiente, cuando pienso "¿Querías verme?" me da una sonrisa algo hipnótica.

"Si Hamlet, Kendall Schmidt, un placer" me extiende su mano la cual apretó.

"Logan Henderson" me paso las manos por el pelo.

"Lindo nombre" me ruborizo, pero logro controlarlo.

"Disculpa, pero no suelo ver a los espectadores, así que gracias, pero debo retirarme" procedo a irme pero posa su mano en mi hombro.

"Al menos acéptame un café" me dice con un tono algo oscuro.

"Gracias pero yo no..." sus ojos cobran ese brillo. "Esta bien" sonríe "solo porque me gusta el café"

"Eso pensé, vamos conozco una cafetería, a unas cuantas calles" me da cede el paso y yo avanzo, me conduce, por unas esquinas, creo que se a donde vamos, efectivamente me trajo al Mizo "Bueno llegamos" ok estoy impresionado "Entremos" al hacerlo nos sentamos en una mesa, viene una camarera.

"¿Que les sirvo? "Pregunta.

"Un Cappuccino y un mil hojas" dice Kendall, con una gran sonrisa "Logan"

"Un café tradicional" digo con una sonrisa

"Vamos, no quieres eso" entorna la mirada "¿Que quieres?, pídelo"

"Esta bien, también quisiera un dulce de tres leches" la mesera asiente antes de salir con nuestras ordenes.

"Sabes, cuando estas nervioso..." comienza

"Muevo mucho los dedos" completo su oración

"Si, ¿Te lo dicen mucho?" me pregunta sonriente.

"Mas o menos, incluso me decían que no debería ser un actor" siento nostalgia al decirlo.

"Pues es una tontería, eres un magnifico actor"

"Gracias es lo que amo" lo observo y el brillo sigue latente.

"Es por eso que quería verte, para felicitarte" su expresión se endurece "Pero me dijeron que ya te habas ido, salgo y veo que te están asaltando, ahora estamos tomando un café, por lo cual me siento en libertad de decirte, que me encanto tu actuación" su voz es suave, delicada, pero a la vez oscura y algo misteriosa "Y ¿Tu que crees?" me pregunta.

"¿Disculpa?" estoy confundido.

"¿Crees ser un buen actor?" alza las cejas, cuando nos interrumpe, la mecerá con las ordenes, pruebo el dulce, y como me habían dicho los dulces aquí son deliciosos, igual el café, mientras como, sé que me observa, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mi, su mirar tiene mucha fuerza, yo por otro lado, lo veo de cuando en cuando, al terminar, la mecerá nos trae la cuenta ahora recuerdo porque nunca había venido $30, el me da una mirada de suficiencia mientras paga, se levanta y yo lo imito, va a abrirme la puerta cuando se detiene en seco "No me respondiste" ya se me había olvidado.

"Bueno, yo considero que soy bueno" se ríe

"Los artistas, siempre se menosprecian" ríe "¿Lo llevo a su casa?"

"No, señor Schmidt vivo muy cerca caminare" asiente lentamente "Muchas gracia, por lo del atraco y lo del café"

"Estoy para servir" me sonríe "Adiós, artista" dice y yo le correspondo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomamos rutas opuestas, es una persona muy curiosa, diferente, extraña inclusive, Kendall Schmidt desearía volverlo a ver.

**Kendall.**

A pesar de que no empezó como hubiera querido la noche a sido muy productiva, quien sabe tal vez me divierta con Logan antes de matarlo, y toda esa diversión me la iba a quitar un mugre ladrón, por fortuna lo anestesie, debe seguir en el callejón recuperando los sentidos, me dirijo directamente al callejón y efectivamente, esta ahí tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Me recuerdas" se voltea y casi cae de espalda me hace sonreír, lentamente retrocede mientras yo avanzo hasta que queda acorralado en la pared de fondo "Sabes hoy estuviste a punto de arruinar mi día" le lanzo una risa esta aterrado "Aunque te agradezco de antemano, pues me ayudaras, aunque no estarás aquí para verlo" sonrió, y el hace algo monumentalmente estúpido, me lanza una navaja, la cual atrapo con facilidad

"¿Que eres?" me dice horrorizado

"Un alma perdida" sonrío mientras lanzo el cuchillo el cual como quería golpe arriba de él.

"Fallaste" se ríe

"Eso crees tu" levanta la mirada en el preciso instante que la escalera de incendios que golpee con la navaja cae perforando sus cavidades oculares, unas cuantas gotas de sangre golpean mi rostro "Descansa en paz" digo antes de darme la vuelta, mañana volveré a ver a Logan ese ladrón me fue muy útil, pobre Loggie, la fortuna no le sonríe, no mientras sea mi blanco, pero creo que me voy a divertir con el, admito que adoro mi trabajo, con esa tormento de ideas me limpio el rostro y camino por la avenida con la misma expresión relajada, supongo que soy buen actor.

**Bien, este es el capitulo, en verdad ansió sus reviews y les pregunto ¿Que opinan de la actitud de Kendall? No lo se quería conocer su opinión acerca de ella, bien pienso regularizar la producción de esta historia también a los sábados empezando por este, habiendo dicho esto me despido.**

**Experia**


	3. Acorde al plan

**Hola, como están, espero que muy bien, aquí me reporto, como siempre, bien la naturaleza de esta historia sigue sin cambiar, en fin, ustedes juzgaran, si es bueno o malo, sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

**Logan.**

Es de mañana, como siempre desayuno en mi sala enciendo la televisión para ver las noticias.

"Anoche, ocurrió un grotesco asesinato a las afueras del teatro West" ¿Que? pongo atención en la noticia "El fiscal Schmidt se pronuncio al respecto" ¿Schmidt? en la imagen aparece Kendall "La victima, murió en un callejón aledaño al teatro, alrededor de las 21:45, tras la ultima función, por lo cual se procederá a interrogar a cada persona, que haya asistido y nos enfocaremos en los actores" me teléfono suena es Oliver.

"Logan, no se si viste las noticias" empieza

"Lo hice" suspira

"Bien, la policía nos quiere en la comandancia, a todos"

"Si también escuche eso"

"Excelente, nos quieren ahora"

"Enseguida" cuelgo, wow es horrible, me cambio y salgo de mi apartamento, en el Lobby veo a dos agentes con terno.

"¿Logan Henderson?" me dice uno de ellos, yo asiento "Acompáñenos" esa no es una pregunta, yo trago grueso, mientras los sigo afuera nos espera una gran camioneta negra.

"¿A donde me llevan?" pregunto al ingresar al auto, uno de ellos el que me hablo, se voltea al subir

"Solo le haremos unas preguntas" el otro se sube y arranca.

Tras veinte minutos de silencio total, nos detenemos, me bajan, y me conducen al interior del gran edificio, me llevan por pasillos llenos de gente apresurada, se detienen en una puerta, me conducen por ella a una habitación sonora, con una ventana doble.

"Espere aquí en un momento vendrán a hacerle las preguntas" me dice el agente antes de salir, observo la habitación, es un cuarto de interrogatorios, me pregunto si me estarán observando, escucho que la puerta se abre, entra un joven de piel bronceada, cabello y ojos marrones, seguido por ¿Kendall?, ellos me interrogaran

**Kendall**

Esta sorprendido, y debería, James y yo nos sentamos frente a él.

"Bien señor Henderson, solo queremos hacerle unas pregunta, soy el agente Maslow y él es el fiscal Schmidt" le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Que preguntas?" dice sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Donde estaba anoche después de la función?" me escanea con la mirada.

"Con el fiscal" me apunta con su índice. "¿Por qué no lo interrogan?" rio un poco.

"Ya lo hicieron Logan" le digo complaciente "¿Reconoces a este hombre?" le paso la foto del ladrón, la cual ve con ojos muy abiertos, parece que si.

"Este bueno, este hombre me ataco aquella noche" sabia que lo había visto "Entonces apareció usted, y lo ataco si mal no recuerdo" es astuto

"Después de que nos separamos ¿que hiciste?" le pregunto inocentemente

"Ir a casa, como dije" responde rápidamente.

"Eso seria todo" interviene James "No salga de la ciudad" Logan asiente "Yo lo..."

"No, yo lo acompaño" intervengo y el me mira con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien" me dice yo me levanto y Logan me imita, lo guio a la salida.

"Eres bueno desviando sospechas, lo que te convierte en un hipócrita" espeto mientras caminamos.

"No un hipócrita Fiscal, solo un mentiroso empedernido" me dice arrogantemente.

"No eres tan inocente como pareces" le digo al llegar a la puerta

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" me volteo y esta sonriendo un poco

"No, lo había supuesto" el pestañea rápidamente.

"Pues supuso mal" responde con un aire de inteligencia, veo que la camioneta que lo trajo esta aquí.

"Te llevo" me mira confuso

"No es..."

"No es una pregunta" arquea las cejas "Vamos" tortuosamente asiente

Tras unos 30 minutos de indicaciones llego al edificio en el que vive.

"Gracias Kendall" dice al bajarse del auto.

"De seria que me agradecieras en mejores circunstancias" le replico

"Yo desearía verte en mejores circunstancias" entorno la mirada, se esta sonrojando me hace sonreír.

"Sabes algo yo también" ahora esta muy sonrojado, veo sus dedos que se mueven como locos "Ten" le doy mi tarjeta "Por si necesitas... algo" el asiente rápidamente y múltiples veces

"Adiós Kendall" dice y se retira rápidamente, no me pudo haber ido mejor, suena mi teléfono, es James.

"Hola"

"¿Terminaste de seducir a tu blanco?" dice

"No, terminare un día antes de que muera"

"¿En serio?" dice con evidente descontento

"Si" respondo con descaro

"Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?"

"Oye tu me hiciste así"

"Y me arrepiento" sonrío

_Flashback_

_Mi turno ya termino, han pasado tres meses desde mi accidente, hoy mi primer blanco morirá, lo veo esta trabajando, metiendo planchas en la prensa hidráulica, sin que me vea, me pongo a un lado de la gran prensa, veo el interruptor de la maquina el cual apago._

_"Maldito, pedazo de basura" dice pateando la maquina, se mete en ella para sacar la plancha y yo vuelvo a encender la maquina, me traslado a la parte frontal de la maquina, él se vira al oír el sonido de la maquina, y queda mirándome directamente_

_"¿Schmidt?" yo sonrío y bajo la palanca provocando el descenso de la prensa, aplastándolo lentamente, mientras su sangre chorrea de la maquina._

_"Excelente" una voz detrás de mi me distrae "Bueno, para ser primera vez"_

_"¿A que te refieres?" le digo mirándola ella sonríe_

_"Debes aprender a cubrir tus huellas" se acerca a mi "Te pondré en contacto con alguien que te enseñara, pero ahora vete, cubriré tus huellas" me quedo ahí "Ahora" su tono es firme, decido obedecerle, salgo de la fabrica, y subo en mi moto._

_**Tiempo******Tiempo**_

_Han pasado varios días ya, Paullet desvió sospechas quemando la fábrica, pero todavía no ha llegado nadie, de su parte._

_"Kendall, te buscan" oigo a mi madre, salgo de mi habitación hasta la sala donde la veo de pie._

_"Madre, que haces levantada a estas horas" digo al tiempo me doy cuenta de una alta figura a su lado, un muchacho, unos años mayor a mi, de cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos y piel bronceada_

_"Me levante a tomar agua y escuche la puerta" me dice y yo le sonrío "Este joven dice que te busca" lo miro no lo conozco, a menos que._

_"Mamá ve y acuéstate yo lo atenderé" ella asiente y sale hacia su habitación._

_"Supongo que ella es tu motivo" me interrumpe aquel chico_

_"¿Que?" le digo consternado_

_"El motivo por el que aceptaste" me dice sonriente_

_"¿Como sabes eso?" Le digo consternado_

_"Porque todos tenemos uno" suspira_

_"Eres un..." asiente "Ósea que te envió Paullet"_

_"Si dijo que debía ayudarte" mira al vacío "Nos llevaremos bien"_

_Fin del flashback_

"A veces pienso que debí negarme" me dice James

"¿Tan malo soy?" Uso sarcasmo

"No lo eres solo te adaptaste, nos veremos Kendall" cuelga, siempre me deja pensando, bueno, debo concentrarme, en mi próximo paso con Logan, me lo esta haciendo fácil, mi teléfono vibra, un mensaje.

_"A veces el camino que usamos para escapar _

_A nuestro destino, es el que nos lleva_

_Mas rápido a este"_

_Logan_

¿Como esto es posible? No lo entiendo, mi teléfono vibra de nuevo

_"PD: Como dije, no soy para nada inocente, se podría decir que tengo una carga mayor a la tuya"_

**Logan**

No, puedo creer que estuve a punto de caer en un truco, este recolector, ¿Por qué trataría de jugar conmigo?, me pregunto si sabrá quien soy, o que se, bien de todos modos lo averiguara, le enviare un ultimo mensaje.

_"¿Te gustan los juegos mentales? a mi también"_

Guardo mi teléfono, cuando vibra, me sorprende

_"¿Piensas que escaparas? ¿Crees que no podre? ¿Quien te crees?"_

Que arrogante, es impensable que me hable así

_"¿Quien soy? Umm... Averígualo, Kendall" _lo envió y apago el celular, pensar en su reacción cuando se entere quien soy me hace sonreír,fue una idea fantástica hacerle creer que me tenia, que su plan iba bien, pero lo mejor de todo, fue que Kendall, me ayudo a que todo quede acorde a mi plan.

**Bueno, pienso que este giro, les parecerá arriesgado, pero todo es por el bien de esta historia, como siempre agradezco sus reviews.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Que oculta Logan? O será ¿Que es Logan? acepto cualquier teoría, sus respuestas en los comentarios, sin mas me despido**

**Experia**


	4. Perséfone

**Hola todo el mundo, bien, saben este capitulo ha sido un dolor de cabeza, hice cuatro versiones, y aun así esta no me satisface del todo, pero creo que es la mejor, en fin, les presento el capitulo.**

**Kendall.**

Estoy en la morgue, ese ladrón me sigue siendo útil, solo una huella y cabello, eso es suficiente _"¿Quien soy? Umm... Averígualo Kendall" _bien Logan seguiré tu consejo, te vas a divertir mucho, no podrás conmigo, veo como entra el forense.

"Fiscal, esta aquí para la autopsia" me dice al acercarse.

"Claro tengo mucho interés en este caso" asiente.

"Empecemos entonces" acerca la mesa con los instrumentos

"Cuanto antes mejor" Lo vas a lamentar Logan.

**Logan**

Estoy contento, parece que me libré de Kendall, ya han pasado dos días, puedo respirar, y seguir actuando, como ahora, con esos pensamientos positivos, me levanto termine las presentaciones de hoy.

"¿Logan?" Oliver bloquea mi salida.

"¿Que ocurre?" esta preocupado.

"Ellos quieren hablarte" me volteo, hay dos agentes.

"Señor Henderson queda bajo arresto, por el homicidio de Shawn Powels" me dice un agente que reconozco, es el que me interrogo.

"¿Es un chiste?" sonrío por el nerviosismo, pero el niega con la cabeza y el otro agente me esposa "Esperen, no pueden hacerme esto"

"No se resista y acompáñenos" me resigno, esta es obra de Kendall.

**Kendall**

Estoy en mi oficina un poco impaciente, pero el arribo de James me alivia, y sostiene un archivo.

"Tú blanco fue procesado, esperara juicio en prisión" sonrío abiertamente "Toma" me entrega el archivo, lo abro, de entrada estas las fotos de Logan, de ambos perfiles, espalda y frente.

"Míralo no es lindo, sus ojos están llenos de ira" están oscuros.

"Te mando mensajes con palabras, que no quiero repetir" observa mi escritorio "¿Que es esto?" sostiene la orden.

"La jueza me concedió una orden de cateo para el apartamento de Logan" sonríe

"Plantaste evidencia" me hago el indignado.

"¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi?"

"¿Envió a el equipo?" observo las fotos

"No, lo haremos personalmente" digo en susurro.

"¿Hay algo que quieras encontrar?" Levanto la mirada

"Lo que sea servirá" alza ambas cejas "Iremos, en diez minutos"

"Claro fiscal" Voy a despejar mis dudas.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Ingresamos en el apartamento, tenemos puesto guantes para aparentar, enciendo la luz, es un apartamento lujoso.

"Tiene buen gusto no lo crees" me dice James que observa asombrado

"En verdad" respondo, en realidad es un bello departamento, domina el blanco en los muebles y paredes, la vista es hermosa, todo es fino y pulcro, avanzamos por entre los muebles, por el lado de un desayunador que nos conduce a un pasillo, abrimos cada puerta, una habitación de huéspedes, un baño, un salón de juegos al abrir la ultima puerta, nos topamos con su habitación, la cual es diferente, es oscura, con pesadas cortinas, muy oscura, inclusive los muebles son de madera oscura, esta la cama, rodeada por veladores, un closet y un libreo al lado de un escritorio "Revisemos los libros" asiente, comenzamos en esquinas opuestas, son obras literarias guiones, todo muy normal.

"Kendall" parece que no del todo "mira esto" James sostiene un libro muy antiguo, de cuero negro adornado por símbolos extraños.

"¿Que es eso?" Su mirada se pierde un segundo en el.

"No lo se, pero si eh visto los símbolos antes" dice asombrado

"¿En donde?" voltea el libro

"Eso no puedo decirlo pero solo diré que tiene que ver con Paullet" esta nervioso "Kendall, creo que es mejor irnos" dice rápidamente.

"Claro, solo dame ese libro, tengo una idea" Le sonrío

"No creo que sea bueno" frunzo el ceño

"Agente, ocultara evidencia" su expresión se torna molesta

"No me hare responsable de lo que te pase" sonrío

"Solo es un libro" el niega con la cabeza

"Solo ten cuidado"

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Avanzo por las diferentes celdas de la prisión, pobre Loggie, fue tan malo mandarlo a la celda mas recóndita, finalmente llego, esta dormido, saco una moneda de mi bolsillo y golpeo los barrotes "Despierta Logan" sus ojos se abren.

"Tú" en un solo movimiento salta hacia los barrotes extendiendo sus brazos queriendo atraparme

"Por lo visto sigues enojado" sus ojos siguen oscuros

"No lo se, porque no te acercas y te demuestro lo enojado que estoy" me da una sonrisa malévola.

"No deberías estar tan enojado, saldrás en una semana, no eres culpable" se aleja de la reja.

"Tu lo hiciste" esa es una afirmación

"Solo seguí tu consejo, averigüe mas de ti" al tiempo saco de mi portafolios el libro

"Devuélveme eso" niego con una sonrisa en los labios

"No, hasta que me digas quien eres" se cruza de brazos

"Quédate con el libro, no me importa" diviso el movimiento de sus dedos

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?, es decir mírate" alza sus cejas "No estas en posición de negociar, solo dímelo"

"Me divierte ver como te partes la cabeza" se ríe "es algo muy entretenido" no lograre nada si finjo ser un total ignorante.

"Es un libro muy interesante" ríe "Esta en griego antiguo, me costó mucho traducirlo" su sonrisa se desvanece, pero su mirada me sigue diciendo que él no me esta creyendo.

"Perséfone era hija de Zeus y Demetria, fue criada como noble doncella hasta que Hades el Dios de la muerte, la selecciono como su esposa" me mira divertido

"Viniste a relatarme un viejo mito griego, por favor no gastes mi tiempo" que arrogante

"Sabes conocía ese mito, pero terminaba ahí" sonrío "Perséfone y Hades engendraron un hijo, Philip, el heredero al trono del inframundo, Philip fue criado, en la exentica vida de Perséfone, 6 meses del año en la tierra con Demetria su abuela y los otros 6 meses con Hades en el inframundo" su expresión esta consternada "Cuando el niño tenia 13 años, Hades murió, como era un niño Perséfone tuvo que tomar el trono del inframundo"

"Tienes suerte de que me gusten estas historias" me interrumpe bruscamente

"Tu abuela te crio, verdad Logan" me mira confuso "Es una pregunta"

"Si" responde, asiento

"Por los siguientes doce años, Philip se crio con Deméter, su abuela, en ese periodo sus intereses cambiaron, estaba en contacto constante con los mortales, se intereso en el naciente teatro griego, en la literatura épica, en el conocimiento, Philip dejo de envejecer a los veinticinco, como señal de que debía heredar su trono; pero en doce años Perséfone se volvió adicta al poder, no iba a dejarlo" se esta estremeciendo "Perséfone trato de envenenar a Philip y creyó lograrlo, pero sobrevivió, o es ¿sobreviviste?"

"Estas loco" espeta groseramente

"Sabes, creí estar loco, al llegar a esa conclusión, pero tiene lógica por que sabes, te pareces físicamente a tu madre, tienes los mismos ojos marrones, además de tu piel nívea" veo una lagrima en su mejilla "¿Averigüe bien?" se queda callado "Tu historia es triste, pero no creas que te daré misericordia, eres mi blanco y morirás Logan Philip Henderson" me doy media vuelta

"Kendall" su voz en forma de sollozo corta mi salida, me volteo regresando a su celda y no esta, me volteo, para recibir las manos de Logan alrededor de mi cuello.

"Creo que no estas en posición de decirme eso" sus ojos se tornan negros cual carbones, y me da una sonrisa sádica, no es bueno

**Logan**

"¿Que pasa Kenny, te asusta el príncipe del inframundo?" aprieto mi agarre, lo cual hace que tosa "Sabes, mi padre apreciaba mucho la vida. Decía que las almas son valiosas, pero los mortales, se encargan de devaluar su alma" golpea mis brazos, es fuerte, pero yo los soy mas "También decía que no hay peor alma que la de un asesino, es el alma mas devaluada que hay, pero yo nunca he visto una, ayúdame a ver una"

"Maldito" espeta con lo ultimo que queda de la muerte

"Tu te hiciste eso" ver el alma de una persona, es algo sublime, amenos que sea un asesino, como en todo mortal, sus ojos generan un haz de luz, que en caso de Kendall es verde, cuando entra en contacto con mis ojos, sé que comenzó la función, veo los crímenes de Kendall, a los que ha matado, como lo ha cubierto, todo tras un aura amarilla señal de que lo disfruta, veo su corrupción, su alma es terrible, es una basura, merece morir, entonces veo, cuando conoció a mi madre, su accidente, su vida anterior, en la que destaca una imagen, su madre o la que pienso que lo es, su vida se dedica a ella, en estos recuerdos su alma es blanca, nunca había visto algo así, decido dejar de mirar y soltarlo, queda jadeante.

"¿Vas a matarme?" pregunta recuperando el aliento en el suelo

"Podría y debería, pero no lo hare, no soy como tu o mi madre, no soy un asesino" vuelvo a ingresar atravesando los barrotes "Eres una curiosidad, eres una persona terrible, pero tus motivos son puros"

"Mis objetivos no han cambiado" dice mientras se incorpora

"No eres el primero que quiere asesinarme, pero me asegurare de que seas el ultimo" sonrío "Adiós Kendall" lleno de ira se va.

"Nos, veremos Philip" dice antes de seguir, odio ese nombre, pero mi mente esta desenfocada, pienso, en Kendall, es un alma especial, me pregunto si podre usarlo a mi favor.

**Bueno, como dije este capitulo, no me convence, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes, en fin actualizo hoy, por que me demore en escoger, en fin, como siempre pido sus reviews son importantes.**

**¡Pregunta! ¿Cual es el nombre que no usan? El mio es Eliot aunque sea mi primer nombre, no me gusta usarlo.**

**Así me despido.**

**Experia**


	5. El príncipe Philip

**Hola, como están, espero que muy bien, bueno quería decir que estoy emocionado por este capitulo, pues le puse mucho empeño, y en lo personal me gusta el resultado, del mismo, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**PD: Este capitulo se centra en Logan, o será Philip.**

**Logan.**

La cárcel, es un lugar en el que tienes tiempo, para pensar, en las formas que quisiera torturar a Kendall, y cuando esa corriente de ideas termina, pienso en mi madre, en como el poder la cambio, en como transformo su amor, en odio y ambición, la mujer que me cantaba cuando era niño.

"He has the whole world in his hands" la voz de mami es tan hermosa "He has the whole world in his hands" en su sonrisa me embeleso, lentamente caigo dormido.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Me despierto, mami no esta conmigo, me pongo de pie, no hay nadie en mi alcoba, salgo de ella, mami siempre me ha dicho que no recorra el palacio, solo, no se porque, aunque creo que es aterrador, todo es muy ocurro, de mármol negro, tan diferente, al mundo de mi abuela, escucho unos pasos, me volteo, no hay nadie, avanzo y choco con algo, al levantar la vista, veo que es papá, tiene una toga negra con su botón de plata en un costado.

"Philip ¿Por qué deambulas por el castillo?" papá siempre a sido distante conmigo, pero hoy algo en el que luce diferente.

"Mami, no estaba cuando desperté" se pone a mi nivel

"Esta bien, de todos modos quería verte, ven quiero que veas algo" me toma de la mano, conduciéndome por los pasillos hasta llegar a un balcón, papá me levanta en sus brazos, mostrándome el horizonte, que esta dividido en tres partes, una es una parcela en realidad hermosa, la otra es poco visible, por la neblina, y la otra es un campo de fuego, del cual distingo que sale una línea de puntos luminosos, todos de un color diferente "Mira hijo, todo esto es nuestro reino, el reino que algún día gobernaras"

"¿Por qué esta dividido?" pregunto lo observo sus ojos azules dan una mirada general.

"Para la purificación de los mortales" advierte mi confusión "mira ves el campo de fuego" señala hacia halla y yo asiento "Ese es el tártaro, donde las almas mortales llegan, su objetivo es cruzarlo, claro sus acciones en vida les facilitan o dificultan eso, al cruzar tártaro, deben salir de los prados asfódelos, donde la neblina vuelve esa labor casi imposible, en este sitio no necesitas comer o dormir solo existir"

"¿Y aquel lugar tan hermoso?" señalo a la ultima parte.

"La neblina en los prados, no es mas que la ignorancia de los mortales, la que desaparece con el tiempo, si lo logran les será fácil, llegar a los campos elíseos, un lugar de abundancia donde pasan el tiempo que les quede"

"¿Que les ocurre después?" pregunto intrigado

"Regresan a la tierra, pasan aquí mil años" dice

"¿Son los mismos mortales?" me esta entreteniendo, se toca la barba

"Si, pero son algo mas sabios, por tanto algo diferentes" pongo atención a cada palabra.

"¿Que son esos puntos?" señalo a los puntos de colores.

"Son las almas, de los mortales aquí son visibles" parpadea rápidamente "Te mostrare, esto tal vez te maree" dice antes de que sienta un enorme vacío en mi interior, y vea todo el paisaje borroso, esta se detiene y ya no estamos en el castillo, sino a la orilla de un rio

"¿Donde estamos?" observo esta zona es oscura y tenue

"En el rio Estigia, la entrada a nuestro reino" veo que llega una embarcación "Espera un momento" veo que se dirige hacia la embarcación donde habla con un hombre vestido con una túnica, al regresar lo sigue un mortal, con una toga blanca, se voltea a mi lado.

"Mortal, dime tu nombre" espeta papá

"Ageo" responde con mucha sencillez

"Bueno hijo, concéntrate, en sus ojos" me indica y obedezco, cuando veo que sus ojos empiezan a brillar, de repente un destello de luz sale de ellos golpeando mis ojos, mostrándome a este hombre, laborando, en la tierra, veo a su familia.

"¿Donde estoy?" Observo muchos escenarios del mundo mortal

"En su alma, ves todo lo que este hombre ha hecho, sus aciertos, esfuerzos y errores" papá esta a mi lado "Bueno terminemos esto" chasquea los dedos para detener las imágenes "Continua tu camino, mortal" este forma autómata se retira "Su alma estaba muy bien conservada"

"¿Que?" me da algo similar a una sonrisa

"No hay nada mas bello que un alma, pero los mortales, la devalúan, es triste, bueno debemos volver, tu madre debe estar preocupada"

"Si Papá" le sonrió, estoy feliz, mientras se repite la sensación, que experimente al llegar.

"¡Donde estaban!" mami grita cuando reaparecemos en el balcón.

"Solo le enseñaba al niño el reino" papá se encoje de hombros.

"Ven Philip te daré un baño" mami se ve molesta "Y Hades, se consiente de que el niño tiene 4 años"

"Eso no importa es el príncipe del inframundo y pronto será el Rey" espeta papá

"A veces eres imposible, vamos Philip" replica mami

"Ve con mamá príncipe" me dice esbozando alegría

"Hasta luego papá" el me hace de la mano, hoy si aprendí mucho, papá es muy sabio

En retrospectiva siempre aprendía mucho con mi padre, aprendía de la muerte de las almas, del inframundo, no me puedo quejar crecí en un ceno familiar muy afectivo, aun recuerdo la tristeza que sentí a la muerte de mi padre, también pienso en ello, un día se lo encontró sin vida en su trono, como un Dios no podía rencarnar, supongo que pasa la eternidad en los campos, me gustaría verlo de nuevo, tras esos eventos, mi vida iba

En torno a mi abuela, y la belleza del mundo mortal.

Las flamas consumen el cuerpo de mi padre en un clásico funeral, mamá no llora, solo esta ahí, me dijeron que viviré con abuela, todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante, recorriendo la tierra, abuela me ama, me enseña igual que papá, pero ella me enseña sobre el mundo mortal, hace poco me llevo a la fiesta en honor a Dionisio, celebrada en Atenas, en verdad el mundo de los humanos es fascinante.

Mi abuela era increíble, me ilustro, me familiarizo con el teatro, me hizo pensar que todo estaba bien, pero eso cambiaria aquel día cuando la persona que decía amarme la persona que me cantaba y debía protegerme, me traiciono atentando contra mi vida y eso es algo que le hare pagar.

**Bueno ese es el capitulo, sé que es algo melancólico y vengativo pero, diré que el siguiente, lo será aun mas, creo que se centrara en Kendall, no se díganme lo que piensan.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Tienen algún familiar que haya sido su mentor? en mi caso si era mi Abuela.**

**Sin más me despido**

**Experia**


End file.
